I miss him
by mia bennett
Summary: Draco malfoy has had a recent break-up with harry (Harry's POV) will things turn out the way harry hopes? If harry gets what he wants will he still want it? Will it all work out? Start reading this drarry fic to find out!


Its kinda obvious that i dont own harry potter. This is a fanfic website so you should have pretty much got the message now.

I plan to write as many chapters as possible.

This story is about 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts. This is my very first drarry fic so i hope you like it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I still miss him...

I really do...

How can I survive?...

How much longer do I have before I break down?... Before I... Can't take it any longer...

Querrette (pronounced kerette) flew through Harry's living room window taking harry out of his mid-trance. He missed Hedwig and it wasn't the same since querrette wasn't as affectionate and always bit harry if he didn't thank her. He got querrette at Christmas from draco. He wasn't really fond of her but admired the pattern of querrettes feathers, they were a lot more elaborate compared to hedwigs plain snowy white and how quick she delivered owls.

He got a letter from the ministry.

"Thanks" harry said to his owl. He felt kinda stupid talking to an owl but querrette nodded slightly and flew off. Harry had always wondered where owls would go when they weren't delivering. In privet drive, he knew Hedwig was in a cage but that was because he couldn't let her out.

And in Hogwarts they went to the owlery but that was for purpose of students. I mean they didn't just fly to Hogwarts when they weren't needed. Did they?

Harry unsealed the letter and read it briefly.

Harry,

I know you are having trouble with your relationship with that git, malfoy, but I'm afraid you've used up your days off. I'm already in trouble with letting you two work together out of 'favouritism' and I'll get into trouble with Kingsley if I let you stay off. You have to finish off your project with malfoy. I know what you're thinking but remember, the quicker you finish your project with malfoy the quicker you get away from him!

Your best mate,

Ron

Harry read the letter a few more times... He had always appreciated letters... Except fanmail and marriage proposals from girls he didn't even know...

Ron was head of the auror office now. Harry had been offered the position first though but he turned it down. He was offered place as minister for magic as well but he wasn't interested... Those kinds of people just sat around at desks all day and he wanted to go out and do the work himself. He put his work robes on and walked over to his fireplace.

Out of all the places in the world he didn't want to go to, work was at the top of the list but he couldn't get Ron into trouble, he had worked so hard, when he could have gotten any job he wanted just because he was 'the boy who lived' ... Twice ... Technically but that didn't mean he could have anything he wanted...

After all... What he wanted most was why he didn't want to go to the ministry... Because he couldn't have it...

He got a handful of floo powder and in a few seconds he was walking out of a fireplace at the ministry of magic.

He got into the elevator and was surprised to find hermione struggling with an extremely heavy pile of files.

"Hermione! God i haven't seen you in ages!" Harry grinned. He wasn't feeling particularly happy but he didn't want to worry Hermione as she was quite fussy at times.

"Harry ..." The rest of her sentence wasn't clear as her voice was muffled by the huge stack of papers.

"Accendio" harry muttered and the stack began to levitate.

"Oh thank you harry!" She said pink-faced and exasperated.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Harry asked, glad to have a different subject to talk about.

"Parkinson, and I share an office now. I left my wand on the desk and she changed the password of the door! She said she would only tell me it if i brought these papers down to the crime and mystery department. Honestly she's so cheeky,"

" here I'll do it for you 'mione"

The door opened and the speaker stated:

CRIMES AND MYSTERIES

Theharry flicked his wand and the stack flew out and around the corner.

"Thanks so much! Phew! So uhh... Hows it going with draco?..."

Harry was hoping to hell she wouldn't bring up this question... When Hermione noticed Harry's frown she started apologising.

"I'm so sorry harry ! I was just wondering if you were talking again! I-"

" its fine 'mione... Its just.. I miss him... That's all..."

"I know you poor soul!" She cooed. "It'll be fine he'll start talking again soon..."

"He wont ..." Harry said unblinking. He never will...

The elevator stopped.

AUROR OFFICES AND TRAINING

Harry got out.

"Bye harry!"

"Bye 'mione"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Thanks you for reading! I plan my other chapters way longer than this one but I just wanted you guys to get a little taste of what you were reading!


End file.
